Unexpected
by NotJustAnotherNobody
Summary: "Another student has beaten Near for first place" L has a potential new successor. But will they be worthy of his name?   Crap summary, please just read and review.. Xx


**A/N Hello. *waves* Soo.. I got this idea when I was walking home from work the other day. I'm not sure how it's going to go or where it's going to lead, but for some reason I thought it might be cool.? Then again... I'm not all there in the head. Enjoy! : )**

**Disclaimer: I won NOTHING .. NOTHING ! **

"No Light, and do you know why?" L asked looking over at the young boy who was quite clearly annoyed. They had just gotten into yet another argument over L's eating habits and cake and Light was trying to demand that L stop eating it. As if.

Light gave an irritated sigh "Because your an idiot!" the sarcasm was very obvious in his voice. L just shook his head slowly a little disappointed in Lights immaturity.

"No Light-kun" L said using his pet name for him. "It is simply because I like cake. I will not stop eating it just because you find it annoying"

Light grunted angrily and threw his head down on the desk in front him. L looked at him with a less than sympathetic expression and wondered if that hurt.

"Light-kun shouldn't hit his head against things, it will kill his brain cells. That would make life easier for me, but I enjoy your intelligence" L said taking another bite of his cake.

Light lifted his head but before he could throw some half assed insult back at L Watari's W flashed on the computer screen in front of him. L held down the intercom button and spoke clearly into the small microphone.

"Yes Watari?" L asked taking his finger off the button he waited for Watari's reply. He did not have to wait long.

"Ryuuzaki, I have some... Interesting news" Watari's voice sounded uncertain as he said the last two words. From the corner of his eye L saw Light perk up a little more and definite curiosity could be seen on his face.

L slowly reached his hand out and pressed the button down again. "What news would that be?"

"Well, over the last few days, it appears that another student at Wammy's House has.." Watari stopped.

"Watari what has happened?" L asked losing patience.

"Another student has beaten Near" Watari finished finally.

L sat stunned staring at the screen. He subconsciously brought a thumb up to his lip and smiled.

_So I have another potential successor. _

"I take it this student was neither Mello nor Matt" L stated more than asked.

"No. It was a female student, previously ranked sixth" Watari explained.

"Interesting" L said quietly to himself. A female student, once ranked sixth at Wammy's had somehow managed to overtake Near for first place. But how? Near was by far the best Wammy's had to offer. His deductive reasoning and problem solving skills were miles beyond anyone his age. He was truly brilliant, and though L wasn't thrilled about it, he was certain that Near was going to become the next L. But now there was a new girl in the running. L wondered how Near felt about this.

"Watari" L said suddenly breaking the small silence.

"Yes Ryuuzaki"

"I want to meet this girl. Please arrange for her to be brought to headquarters as soon as possible"

"Of course" the screen went blank and L returned to his thoughts. It wasn't long though until they were interrupted by Light.

"So what do you think about this one L?" Light got up and moved to the chair next to L instead of the one three seats down. L turned in his chair to face him, still chewing on his thumb.

"It is unexpected to say the least" L said in all honesty. He never thought that anyone would beat Near. Though Mello was smart he was too controlled by his emotions to handle the task of L, and Matt, much to his disappointment, just did not want it. This really was too bad as he would have been more than happy handing down his title to him. But it could not be trusted with someone who did not have the desire for it.

"How would you feel handing your title to a girl?" Light asked in a seemingly joking way but L heard the slight seriousness to his question.

"I do not care what gender my successor is, as long as they have what it takes to carry on my name" L answered keeping his voice even.

"Come on, we must prepare for our visitor" L stood up and pulled Light along with him. If this girl had managed to overcome Near and really was going to have a chance at being his successor, L would have to prepare a few tests for her himself.

"Everything is set up" L said to Watari over the phone. "Please bring the girl" L hung up and wandered down to the fourth floor to wait. L had briefly considered removing the chain that bound him to Light but quickly dismissed it. He was not going to risk leaving Light alone. He also decided that he was going to need him later.

L sat on a chair hugging his knees to his chest and waited, surprised at how anxious he was. Not only was he going to meet a new person, which he has never been good at, but this person could very well become his new successor and for some reason this made him almost, nervous.

L lifted his head quickly snapped out of his thought when he saw the elevator doors open. Watari walked out first followed by the girl. L stood and walked towards her and Watari. He felt his arm pull back a little and the chain pulled his wrist. He looked behind him to see Light walking toward him and realised just how quickly he had been walking. He turned back to face Watari and continued walking at a slower pace. He stopped in front of Watari, Light stopped just behind him.

"Hello Watari" L said turning his attention to the left side of the elderly man.

"Ryuuzaki this is the girl I informed you about earlier" Watari said making a small gesture with his hands.

L moved to stand in front of the girl. After looking at her properly it took all the will power he had to not gasp. The girl looked to be only 14-15 years of age, her hair colour matched Lights exactly not only in colour but in the fact that it was also perfect with not one hair out of place. Her skin though matched L's own. She was in all truth, a beautiful girl.

"Hello" L said finally after composing his thoughts. "I am L"

The girl bowed lowly as a sign of respect, she then straightened and looked up so she was now looking L in the eyes. While she looked at him L noticed that she had the same electric blue eyes as Mello.

"Hello L" she replied, her face showed no expression. "I am M"

Her voice was smooth and betrayed no emotion. L stood studying her for a moment not sure if this girl was just trying to copy him or was just her putting a wall up between herself and all others in the room.

"It's nice to meet you, M" L said, "From what I have heard you have excelled recently at Wammy's am I correct?

M stood looking at the detective who might be tall if he wasn't so hunched over examining him quickly making more than one odd observation about him.

"I suppose you could say that" she replied in the same smooth voice. L heard the defensive side to it though and knew that she was definitely keeping a strong guard up.

"Very good. Please follow me to the living room, I would to talk with you if you don't mind" L said though she was not really going to get a choice. From the way the girl followed behind him wordlessly L guessed that she already knew that.

"Make yourself comfortable" L said sitting down in his chair and pulling is legs close to his chest.

M sat down in a chair opposite L. As she sat L noticed that she sat the same way as Near. What was with this girl? She seemed to have qualities the same as Light, Mello, Near and himself. It was strange but he put that aside for a moment and began his questioning.

"So M, how long have you been at Wammy's?" L asked in his normal tone. He watched the girl carefully as she answered.

"Ever since I can remember" She answered quickly. L watched as her eyes darted around the room taking everything in. L liked that she was examining her surroundings.

"And correct me if I'm wrong" though L knew he was never wrong "But you were ranked sixth until just recently"

"Yes" was her only reply.

"So how did you manage to overtake Near?" L looked at her closely and noticed her finger nails had been bitten back to near non-existence.

"Well, to be honest, I've never liked being at Wammy's" M began, looking down at the floor as she spoke.

"I know how you feel" L interrupted. M looked up quickly and L saw the first sign of emotion break through onto her face.

"You didn't like Wammy's House?" she asked with what L recognised as disbelief in her voice.

"I hated it there, mostly it was the other children though" L said hugging his legs closer.

"Why?" M sounded genuinely curious but this was not L's interview.

"Never mind that, please continue"

"Ohh right. As I was saying I didn't like Wammy's and I was never really into the whole detective thing. But then I heard about the Kira Case"

L thought he saw Light stiffen a little beside him. He watched the girl's face change again to slightly excited.

"I didn't believe it at first, I mean, someone who could kill with only a name and face? But then I found out that Roger was giving the top three students Near, Mello and Matt more information. I had to know more but when I asked Roger he said that he was not permitted to give me any information. I tried to forget about it but every time I saw one of them I couldn't help it. I decided that if I was ever going to find out more I was going to have to work for it. That's when I started to lift my game and come our next tests I knew I only had to at least beat Matt but I must have been working harder than I thought because the next week they announced that I had moved into top position above Near".

L just sat in silence processing her words. He almost couldn't believe what she had just said.

"Hmmmm.. So what you're saying is that you had no desire for detective work at first. But then you took great interest in this case and just decided that you were going to move up from sixth place into one of the top three positions and then without even realising, took over number one?"

Now M was sitting in silence. She thought about what she had said and then what he had just asked her. The way L had put it did make it sound a little unbelievable.

"It wasn't that simple though, while I have always been gifted, I never wanted to harness those gifts. But when I actually got a motive, I began working myself. I would stay up nights working on improving myself by looking over old cases that were never solved and also looking at some new ones, I even asked Near if he could help me out! I did work for this"

L looked over at Light who was leaning back against the couch with his hands by his sides. He had been more quiet than L had ever seen him. _Is he nervous about girl being here?_

"OK, so after you gained top position what happened?" L returned his gaze to M only to see her chewing on her thumb. She looked up at him and quickly took it out of her mouth looking a little embarrassed.

"Umm.. Roger called me to his office and I was hoping he was going to give me the information. But instead he just congratulated me quickly and then told me I was going to meet with L or, well, you"

"I see" L paused form his sentence deciding now was a good time to start pulling Light into their conversation.

"What was it about the Kira case that grabbed your attention M?"

"I guess, it was because it was... Different. Every other case I heard of was always the same theft, kidnapping, missing person and of course there was murder, but never like this. Using only a name and a face someone in Japan is out there killing the world's criminals and anyone who gets in their way! It was so interesting and unique, I was so bored, I just had to get a part in it"

M's face was bright. New life brought into it through excitement she had not seen in years. L sat sifting through her words. She already knew that Kira needed only a name and face to kill, that he was in Japan and that he was killing criminals, and those who tried to stop him.

"M I would like to introduce you to Light Yagami" L turned his head and saw Light jump at the mention of his name. "I'm surprised you didn't ask about him earlier, considering the fact that we are chained together" L lifted his hand to show the chain and cuff around is wrist that was connected to Lights.

"I didn't feel I should say anything, I also thought that maybe the handcuff thing was an accident or a joke" M said her eyes on the chain around L's wrist.

"This was no accident M, and definitely not a joke" L stood up now but Light stayed seated.

"The reason I am chained to this man is because he is my number one suspect in the Kira Case"

M gasped loudly and her eyes widened in shock and fear. L stared at her a little amused at this reaction. Behind him he saw Light frown. L turned to face him.

"What's the matter Light?" L asked innocently. Light stood up his hands were fists at his side. He took a step closer to L.

"You've got game L" M said breaking the tension.

Light and L turned away from each other and looked down at M who was chewing on her thumb again.

"What makes you say that?" L asked after shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Come on! You have chained yourself to Kira.."

"I'm NOT Kira!" Light yelled out interrupting M. His knuckles had now turned white and he was breathing deeply in a failed attempt to stay calm.

"twenty-one percent Light" L said facing him slowly. He took his hands out of his pockets in case Light was going to hit him.

"If you're not Kira, then why are you chained to L?" M asked looking Light in the eyes.

Light looked back at her, his face calmer but still struggling to keep himself controlled. He was surprised that she had addressed him directly, especially because she was interrogating him.

Light drew in a breath and relaxed, "I am chained to L so that he can watch me all hours of the day without giving me any windows where I would be able to act out as Kira. I will be released from surveillance when L finds a zero percent chance of me being Kira" Light never took his eyes of the girl. He unclenched his fists and waited for her to say something.

M just nodded at Light and turned to look at L.

"Has he acted as Kira before?" she asked L as if Light was not standing right there.

"I believe he has. A few months ago I placed Light in solitary confinement and during the first two weeks he was there criminals stopped dying. I thought I had figured it out but just as I was about to send a request for his arrest, two weeks' worth of criminals were killed. Light had volunteered for the confinement which gave me reason to believe that he somehow passed on the Kira's power but is planning to have it returned him at a later date"

L watched M's eyes grow in wonder, he could see the wheels in her head turning, planning. He hoped that she would ask Light more questions.

"Light" M said turning back to face Light again.

Light glared at her not wanting to hear what was coming next.

"What are your thoughts on Kira?"

Light was a little taken back by this question, and the girl who had asked it._ Who does she think she is?_

"Personally I can understand where he is coming from killing only criminals. It makes sense, he probably thinks that what he is doing is right and even calls it justice. But, they are evil, they have killed innocent people and no matter what your sense of justice may be, he is a murderer and needs to be brought down" Light spoke seriously putting effort into his words to make them sound meaningful.

L looked at the girl whose full attention was on Light. It was as if she had read his mind. This girl, M, was brilliant. L stood waiting patiently for her next response.

"That is exactly what I expected you to say" M said with a sly smile.

"What do you mean exactly what you expected!" Light snapped.

"At first you said you agreed with Kira even saying that what he is doing is 'justice', if it were me running this case I'd raise your Kira percentage" M took a sideways glance at L and looked back quickly.

"You then went on to say that Kira is an evil murderer who needs to be brought down, you said this at the end because you are in the presence of L and it is what you _had_ to say, you do not believe that Kira is evil at all" M concluded with a moderately cocky tone.

Light seethed at her words but did not show this in his expression or body language. Instead he smiled and raised his eyebrows looking smug. L looked at him puzzled and M stayed quiet. She knew what she had said was correct.

"You seriously think that I agree with Kira?" Light said in an exaggerated tone. "I only said I understood what he is doing not that I agree with it" Light thought this would shut her up but to his dismay, it only gave her more to work with.

"How do you understand Kira?" M asked her voice sounding a little cold.

Light stared into her deep blue eyes, "Because, I have been studying this case and I can see what he is thinking. He has tried to get people to join him and is still trying to get his message around the world that if you are not a good person and you choose to murder and steal, then you will be punished"

"And do you believe that Light? Do you think that if a person breaks the law then that person deserves to die?"

L watched Light closely while he answered. He was very impressed with this girls questions, they had given L a lot to think about.

"While I do believe that some people in this world are better off dead I do not believe in killing them myself, no one has the right to decide who lives or dies"

L sighed internally, he had lost count how of how many times Light had given an answer like that.

"Ryuuzaki" Watari called out as he entered the room.

"Yes Watari?" L called back turning to face him and getting tangled in the chain.

"It is time I took M back to Wammy's"

Light felt relief wash over him but did not let it show. He turned to look at M again who was now standing with just her thumbs in her pockets. L untangled himself from the chain and also noticed how M stood; standing with her back bent only so slightly with just her thumbs in her pocket and he repressed a smile.

"Thankyou M for meeting with me, if you choose to continue with your hard work, you may be become a worthy successor to my name one day" L told her as he walked with her out of the small room.

M's face lit up with a smile, "do you really think that I could be the next L?"

L looked down at her as they walked, "I do, but you must keep the desire for it"

"I will, after meeting you today, I am determined to become your successor" M had a hard look on her face as she spoke.

"I will meet with you again soon, goodbye M" L said as they reached the front doors of the head quarters.

"Thankyou, goodbye L"

M and Watari left and L returned to his room with Light.

"What do you make of her L?" Light asked as he flopped down his bed.

"I will make her my successor" L said crouching on his own bed.

L watched Light as he drifted to sleep. When Light was asleep L thought over everything M had said to him.

_Forty-eight percent Light-kun_ L thought to himself.

**A/N OhMiGod ! I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking while writing this, but it took me three days to write so I decided I better stick with it.**

**If you did like it please let me know because I don't feel so good about this one, so if you review my story I will review one yours in return : ) sound fair?**

**P.S Checkout my story Join Me, I have added on the third chapter but no one had reviewed so I gots no motivation to write the forth one, HELP ME! **

**Bye for now, **

**Maddy Xx**


End file.
